Paper Mario: All-Star Adventure
''Paper Mario: All-Star Adventure ''is a game where Paper Mario, Paper Link and Paper Kirby team up to defeat their rivals and get the Heart Gems! Also meet others along the way like Waddle Dee, Zelda, pokémon, and many more! Chapter 1: The Beginning Area: Toad Town A nice place home to all the paper toads. You get the Jump-Boots there so you can defeat Big Koopa. There is alot of treasures there hiding in vacant houses. Also in Toad Town you get the Hammer, but that is in Chapter 4. Area: Leaf Heights A grassy area. You meet Goombley there and he tells you where a key is. The key's location is in the 4th bush at the hill beside the red tree. When getting the Key you have to use it to open up Professer Goomblert's House. Then he will say that the bridge in the cliff is where you should go. Then he gives you the Member Card so you can get past the Goomb Gang. Area: Leaf Cliff Leaf Cliff is where the bridge is. If you complete the bridge by finding all the bridge parts you can cross to King Goomba's fortress. Leaf Cliff also has some bushes around, so try shaking them for items such as Lemons, Maple Syrup and Honey Stars. Once you get the Hammer in Chapter 4 you can whack a tree to get a Hylian Shield. Area: King Goomba's Fort King Goomba's Fort is where you get the first Heart Gem. It is a short dungeon, but contains a lot of treasures and badges. When you get to the second last floor you fight King Goomba. Info about him will be a page soon. Cutscene: The First Heart Gem Mario goes to the top of the Fortress to see the First Heart Gem. He grabs it and then somehow, he returns back to his house in his bed. Mario asks the toads if they saw another Heart Gem anywhere. They said one was on a mountain, but Mario didn't have the right tools. So Mario just sat down at his house for tea. Chapter 2: Paper Link's Awakening Area: Kakariko Village You control Link now at this Chapter. A town with a bird statue. It is the first place Link is in. It is similar to Toad Town, as it contains a lot of treasures. Also Link gets the Hero's Sword there as his first weapon. Then he heads off to cut down the plants to get to the next destination. Area: Lost Woods The Woods where everyone gets lost and they turn into Stalfos. Just try and get out of here without being lost! There is not much treasure here but there is a rare item you can get with the Ultra Hammer (Chapter 8 Item). When you get out you have to go inside the Forbidden Cave. Area: Forbidden Cave Forbidden Cave is a place with lots of ChuChus. You have to escape somehow and that is hard to do when its all dark. To get out you must light the candles to make a dark hole disappear. Area: Forest Ruins The Forest Ruins is the first dungeon. It has a few treasures in it. When you get the Nightmare Key, open the big devil door and then fight the boss. Which is Manhandla. More info about the boss will be a page soon. Cutscene: You got a Heart Gem! Manhandla dies and drops a Heart Gem. Link wondered what it is, but he kept it incase something was coming. Chapter 3: Hero of the Stars Area: Green Greens You control Kirby now at this Chapter. A lovely green meadow. It is home to many things like Waddle Dees. It contains no treasures. When Kirby breaks down the Star Block wall, he sees Sword ability. Once Kirby gets the ability, he can fight enemies and continue the chapter. After that you must go to the path on the left. If you go to the path on the right there is just a canyon. Area: Whispy Road When Kirby gets here, there is alot of enemies for him to fight. Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:WaddleInc.